japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Inuzuka Tsume
Inuzuka Tsume (犬塚ツメ) is a tokubetsu jonin level kunoichi of Konohagakure, and a member of the Inuzuka clan. Her only canine companion is Kuromaru. Background Inuzuka Tsume was born on the day of August 12th and her early childhood is a complete mystery. In adulthood she have gotten marry to someone and had giving birth to her daughter Hana years later on April 13th. She was married to Kiba's unnamed father, but scared him off for unknown reasons. She was left to raise Hana, and Kiba all on her own as a single parent. This was revealed by Kiba in his childhood. She then introduced Akamaru to Kiba before he had enrolled into the Ninja Academy. Personality Tsume Inuzuka is a very tough older woman while often being seen scolding or disciplining Kiba for any of his actions, such as by not taking his training very seriously when he was younger as well as telling him not to underestimate the enemy when they faced Pain. Though strict by nature, Tsume clearly cares deeply for her family, and the village above all. According to Kiba, she was responsible for scaring away his father. She is also described as being wild and impatient traits that her son also inherited. Despite this, Tsume is quite level-headed in a battle too. This was seen during her fight with the Preta Path where she told her son that they would not allow the enemy to escape. She also has a somewhat "odd" sense of humor which is displayed when she was poking fun at the Preta Path when it had fled, by stating that the enemy was afraid of her. Appearance Tsume Inuzuka as an animalistic look similar to that of her eldest son Kiba. She has long, spiky, untamed brown hair, thick eyebrows, vertical slit like pupils, elongated canine teeth and nails. She also has the clan fang markings on her cheeks, as well as markings over her eyes and wears a dark shade of purple lipstick on her lips. She wears the standard outfit of a Konoha shinobi consisting of flak jacket, and a black suit underneath with the sleeves rolled up and bandages around her legs. She doesn't wear the village's forehead protector. Not even the Allie Shinobi Force forehead protector. Abilities As a member of the Inuzuka clan, Tsume employs the use of collaborative attacks alongside her beloved companion, Kuromaru. She is proficient in the clan's basic Four Legs Technique which allows her to manoeuvre on both her hands, and feet with notable skill and agility. She has also been seen using the Fang Passing Fang technique with Kuromaru which she was able to use to do extensive damage to the corpse of the first Animal Path. She also employs the use of such tools such as flash bombs in order to add a unexpected surprise to her attacks. Naruto (Part I) Invasion of Konoha arc Tsume Inuzuka has her début during the Invasion of Konoha, fighting alongside her daughter, Hana and their respective ninken to repel the invading enemy ninja. She can later be seen at the Third Hokage's funeral with other Konoha shinobi. Pre Shippuuden Filler arc Tsume was seen in a flashback during the Kiba's Long Day Epiode, scolding Kiba for not training enough with Akamaru. While in the kitchen, Tsume lectured her son about the fact that he and Akamaru needed to train more in order to become strong. Naruto Shippuuden (Part II) Invasion of Pain arc During the Invasion of Pain, Tsume Inuzuka and Kuromaru drop a flash bomb and then attacked Pain's Preta Path with Fang Passing Fang, but the Preta Path managed to stop the attack by using the corpse of the former Animal Path as a shield. She was later joined by Kiba and Akamaru as backup, however, the Preta Path fled from them. In the anime, Akamaru uses Dynamic Marking to help track the body's movements. Tsume and Kiba chased after it and just as she and Kuromaru were about to catch it, the Preta Path was summoned away by the Animal Path, so that Pain could use his full-powered Shinra Tensei to level the village. She was later on seen with Kiba following the destruction of Konoha along with their hounds. In the anime, she was also later seen celebrating Uzumaki Naruto's victory defeating Pain,and celebrating his return to Konoha. Adventures at Sea arc Kiba becomes upset that Uzumaki Naruto, the dead last in their Ninja Academy days, had become such a hero. After being chided by his mother Tsume and partner Aburame Shino, he decided to train in order to become stronger. Seeking out Hatake Kakashi, the only available jōnin sensei currently, he asks him to help him train. Kakashi however summons his ninken to aid Kiba and Akamaru in their training. After initially giving up after being defeated by the hounds, Akamaru carries Kiba to a tree in the village where he sees that Naruto had broken his record in speed since the time they were children racing for candy. With his determination renewed, he demands a rematch with the hounds and is successfully able to retrieve the scroll. With this Kiba races to the tree and sets a new record, declaring that he'd never give up. Fourth Shinobi War arc She (in the anime) is seen scolding Kaiba about knowing nothing about fighting in a war before everyone goes into battle. Film Appearances 'Naruto Shippuuden movie 5' During Naruto's flashback to the members of the village when he was gathering natural energy to enter Sage Mode, Tsume can been seen amongst the villagers. 'Naruto Shippuuden movie 6' Tsume along with the rest of the family members of the Konoha 11 congratulated Kiba on his victory. But her graduation way was slapping her son on his back very hard to the point that it made Kiba nearly fall on the ground. Video Games Inuzuka Tsume is a playable character in the following video game: *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja Blazing Quotes *His name is Akamaru take good care of him for now on *Enough playing stop fooling around *"It's time for you and Akamaru to get stronger". *That's my son for ya Relationships 'Unnamed Husband' 'Inuzuka Hana' She loves her daughter a lot. 'Inuzuka Kiba' She loves her son but scolds him whenever she can. 'Uzumaki Naruto' 'Akamaru' 'Kuromaru' Knownable Relatives *'Unnamed Mother' *'Unnamed Father' *'Unnamed Husband' *'Inuzuka Hana' (Daughter) *'Inuzuka Kiba' (Son) *'Kuromaru' (Partner) Tivia *The name "Tsume" means "claw" or "talon". According to the databook(s): *Her birthday is August 12, & her bloodtype is B. *Her favorite food is filet mignon. While her least favorite food is ???. *Her hobby is ???. *Her favorite word is ???. *Her husband is never referred to by name at all. *She shares the same English voice actress as Kurenai Yuhi in Naruto. *??? Voice Actresses *'Japanese' : Seiko Fujiki *'English' : Mary Elizabeth McGlynn all information on Inuzuka Tsume is from http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Tsume_Inuzuka Gallery 1888509 586831661411705 142732697 n.png|Tsume at Minato and Kushina's funeral. Naruto Shippuuden 148-009.jpg|Tsume at her son's Ninja Academy Graduation. Naruto Shippuuden 175-236.jpg|Tsume, and her family are happy that Naruto is alright and safe. Naruto Shippuuden 240-0086.jpg|Tsume scolds Kiba for not training too hard like Naruto. Category:Characters Category:Females